Problem: Simplify to lowest terms. $\dfrac{27}{12}$
Answer: What is the greatest common factor (GCD) of 27 and 12? $27 = 3\cdot3\cdot3$ $12 = 2\cdot2\cdot3$ $\mbox{GCD}(27, 12) = 3$ $\dfrac{27}{12} = \dfrac{9 \cdot 3}{ 4\cdot 3}$ $\hphantom{\dfrac{27}{12}} = \dfrac{9}{4} \cdot \dfrac{3}{3}$ $\hphantom{\dfrac{27}{12}} = \dfrac{9}{4} \cdot 1$ $\hphantom{\dfrac{27}{12}} = \dfrac{9}{4}$